bestshowfandomcom-20200214-history
May 1, 2012
The May 1st, 2012 episode of The Best Show on WFMU was notable for featuring Tom Scharpling's initial coining of his title "The King of Free Entertainment." This show fell far short of its ambition to compile a list of the 100 Movers and Shakers of the Best Show; out of 9 names nominated, only seven were accepted. Songs Played *"Make Out Club" - The Unrest *"I'll Feel a Whole Lot Better (Alternate Vocal) - The Byrds *"Your Love is a Fine Thing" - The Reigning Sound *"It's My Time" - The Mynah Birds *"I Know a Place" - Jay Reatard *"Fire Eyes" - Von Elmo *"Four Sticks" - Led Zeppelin *"Action" - The Sweet * ???? - The Byrds *"Mind Gardens" - The Byrds *"The Sixteens" - The Sweet Topics On the table *Summarizing classic movies in one sentence. *The Best Show 100: The 100 Movers and Shakers. Other topics covered *What Tom would do with a time machine, especially with regards to 60's music. *The probable future of storage lockers full of unsold Storage Wars merchandise. *What if Andrew Dice Clay became an objectivist? *Solicitations for calls from that night's listener meetup at Vintage Phoenix comics in Bloomington, Indiana. *Tom Scharpling: The King of Free Entertainment. *Roleplaying with Eleanor from Amherst as Siri. *The questionable refreshment of the truckful of warm Coors that served as the Macguffin in Smokey and the Bandit. *Ice Cube vs. Coors Light. Callers Celebrity Callers *Matt Fraction Other Callers *Spike from Brooklyn *Randall from Dallas *Joe C. calling from the road near Secaucus *Barry from Brooklyn *Will from Brooklyn *Auntie Christina from Brooklyn *Fredericks from New Port Richey *Max from the listener meetup in Bloomington, IN *Paydirt from Australia *Frank from Weehawken *Ben from New Haven *Jason from Huntsville, AL *Brian from Union City *Julie From Cincinnatti *George from Bergenfield *Brian from Hoboken *Anna from Bushwick *Lard from the listener meetup in Bloomington, IN *Viviana from Brooklyn *Drennan (sp?) *Chris from Omaha *Eleanor from Amherst, MA *Chris L. from Maryland *Paycheck from Toronto *Kevin from Lemon Sessions *Jay from New Brunswick *Mike from Buffalo The Best Show 100 Accepted *Chris Elliott *Julie From Cincinnatti *Laurie from Miami *Ted Leo *Martin Short *Officer Tom *Wally Wackiman Rejected *Herman Cain *Abraham Lincoln Quotes "Always Shawshank Redemption. I never saw that movie. I never saw it, and I think I might dig my heels in on this one. Dude escapes from prison apparently? Whoop-di-do. Shawshank, I got no time for that. I pass by it, I see him crawling through a pipe or something? I saw enough. He's in prison. He's not supposed to be there. I saw enough. I think I figured out Shawshank Redemption." -Tom, setting up tonight's topic. "If I had a time machine, I'd go back to L.A., '65. First thing I'd do, I'd go to UCLA, look up in the student handbook, find a young student named James Morrison, and I'd give him $10,000 to just go and become a shaman. Just go! Whatever you do, do not join a rock group!" -''Tom'' "How many dunk tank benches will Herman Cain sit in by Christmas 2012? Yelling at people throwing baseballs at targets. It's not a question of will he, but how many of those benches will he sit on....What's the over/under on that? 11?" ''-Tom, dismissing Herman Cain's eligibility as a member of the Best Show 100.'' "I'm in a freefall. Oh, I got this thing. This thing's going peachy keen over here. I'm putting butts in the seat every week, but no one wants it. I'm the King of Free Entertainment. That's what I should be called. You know how Howard Stern is the King of All Media? Michael Jackson's the King of Pop. I'm the King of Free Entertainment." ''-Tom, explaining to Frank from Weehawken why he is not being asked any time soon to host a judge show on television.'' "I am early 60's. 5'3", 470. You know James Hardin on the Oklahoma City Thunder? I have a mohawk and a long bushy beard. A lot of people call me the white James Hardin." ''-Tom explaining his appearance over the radio to Anna from Bushwick.'' "Siri, why is AP Mike so creepy?" "(Siri Voice) (sigh)....I dunno." ''-Tom imagining a Q&A between himself and Siri.'' "Farrelly Brothers, get into it! You want to remake Abbot and Costello or Laurel and Hardy? You do it with Ice Cube and the Coors can. You got some product placement worked in already. It's guaranteed! That's a no brainer. Literally a no-brainer." -''Tom on the commercials featuring Ice Cube yelling at a can of Coors.'' "I just want to point out that Billy Dee Williams' name is technically William Dee Williams." -Matt Fraction Category:Best Show Episodes Category:Best Show Episodes in 2012 Category:Best Show Episodes in May 2012 Category:Episodes featuring Spike Category:Episodes featuring Fredericks from New Port Richey Category:Episodes featuring Auntie Christina Category:Episodes featuring Paydirt Category:Episodes featuring Frank from Weehauken Category:Episodes featuring Julie From Cincinnatti Category:Episodes featuring Paycheck Category:Episodes featuring Matt Fraction